Skylanders TF Shorts
by Technow
Summary: Summary says it all. This is different from most of the stuff on here, I'll admit. Don't like, don't read.
1. Scratch

Ch. 1: Scratch

I sighed as she looked at my wardrobe. My name was Karly Kepnam, and my parents were forcing me to go to some kind of ball called a masquerade. Sure, they had been thoughtful enough to get me a mask, at least, but none of myclothes matched it.

I looked over at the shiny golden mask. It was rather nice-looking, it was bent into an almost cat-like shape with jade covers for the eyes, a couple of little ornamental teeth that would slightly stick over her upper lip, some odd little horns that protruded for no apparent reason, and a lovely little aquamarine gem right on a protrusion on the forehead that was almost shaped like a bird. My mother had found it in an antique shop, and it had been my size, so, naturally she just to buy it for her little Karly. It was nice, and it did look great on me, which I knew because I had put it on for a few moments earlier to see how I looked in it, but it just didn't match anything in her wardrobe.

A aquamarine dress with lace, ribbons and sequins? Definitely not, too fancy. A viridian cloak that looked like it belonged to Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter? Definitely not. This teen wanted something with pockets. So that ruled out all the elegant dresses.

What about the ballgowns? Hmm, my old Communion robe was too bland. Pure white. Definitely not my kind of thing. The mourning dress I had worn to her great-grandmother's funeral? Too depressing, and jade and gold definitely didn't go with black. Hmmm.

Then my eyes meandered their way to the back, where I saw some kind of violet gown with pink streaks. It was perfect! Odd, I had never seen this dress before, maybe mum had gotten it special. Either way, it perfectly matched the mask, and, carefully slipping into the fine threads, this teenage girl discovered it was a perfect fit. And, joy of all joys, it had pockets!

I slipped the mask back onto my face and admired myself in the mirror. I looked mysterious, beautiful, attractive, it was almost too much to bear.

"Oh, Karly! Time to go!" my mother called from the front hallway. I jumped, as I had spent far longer trying to decide mybattire than usual. Thank god I had found that dress at the back of the closet.

"Hey, mum? Thanks for getting me this dress, it matches the mask so well," i smiled.

My mother turned around and frowned behind her own mask, an emerald green, feathery affair with slits for her eyes. She didn't look so bad herself, the mask perfectly complimented her pale blonde hair. "I didn't get you that dress, dear. Maybe it was an old present you got ages ago and forgot about?" she suggested.

I frowned too, I was sure I had never seen the dress before. Odd.

And I was so caught up in pondering the mystery of the dress that I didn't realise then that the mask was starting to itch, and almost sort of dig into her skin.

X

My family had arrived at the event. And I could already see that this was going to be a massive waste of my time. Barely anyone my age, and the ones that were were surely gonna be either snooty, spoilt bratty girls that looked down on everyone and got whatever they wanted, twenty-four-seven, or punky sleazebags with no parental guidance that got laid whenever they wanted, with whoever they wanted. I wasn't like that, I'm was a tomboy, a kittycat. And I would sooner jump from a balcony than let any of them 'get some' with me. Or, better yet, throw them from the balcony.

Speaking of which, here came a few of them now. 'Princess' Polia Perfectbottom, and her two entourage cronies, Lessie and Alexandria.

I fondly remembered the day I had first met them.

It was my first day at school, and I had just entered the lunch hall. Eww, school baked beans. It was a disgusting, soupy, gloppy slop. I was not looking forward to eating it.

Then Princess waltzed up to me. "Newbie, are you?" she questioned me, hands cupped and on her hips. I spotted two cronies behind her, mirroring her pose but not saying anything, just creepily leering at me. I skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Oldie, are you?" I parroted, deadpanning.

She gasped in an over-the-top manner. Seconds later, her two cronies mimicked her action. "How dare you call me, Princess Polia Perfectbottom, old?!"

I smirked. "Not much of a stretch, Polebutt,"

"POLEBUTT?!" Princess gasped incredulously. "That's it! You've made an enemy today!" she raged at me. "And why Polebutt?"

I leant back on the table. Feeling around, I located my bowl of disgusting bean-soup. "Because of your name, and because you have such a massive pole up your butt," I continued.

Princess was too stunned for words. "You - YOU!" she spluttered. "Wow," I sarcastically deadpanned, adding, "Very articulate,"

Since she evidently lacked a response, she merely snapped her fingers and her two cronies moved around her. "Is that a threat?" I questioned, worried, but not showing it.

"You bet your disgusting, poorly manicured nails it is," Pretty smirked.

I shrugged, and, grasping the disgusting noodles, threw the entire bowl in all three of their faces. Simultaneously, they all reared back, clutching at their eyes, and I took the opportunity to high-tail it out of there. They all hated me from that day on, and the feeling was mutual. And so I had missed lunch that day. Big deal. Anyway, what was happening at that point? Oh yeah, the trio of idiots were confronting me at the masquerade.

"Well, well, who's this?" Princess asked. I blinked behind the obscuring jade eye-covers of my mask. Of course. I was wearing a mask that concealed most of my face. And I never wore anything like the dress I was wearing now. Princess didn't recognise me!

I smiled. "Meow," I told her, the steely glint in my eyes hidden by the jade of my mask. Princess smiled. It wasn't exactly difficult to recognise her in her skimpy, uncomfortably revealing cloths and a mask that was little more than a circlet on her forehead. And obviously the two walking behind her were her cronies, Lessie and Alexandria.

"A cat, hmm? I'm bored here, let's go, you two," she instructed her cronies. "Tag along if you wish, I don't really care," she told me, flicking me off and strutting away. I rolled my eyes behind the mask. Some things never change, I suppose.

The night passed uneventfully. I stayed as far away from Princess as possible, choosing to prowl, cat-like, around the upper floors and basement of the manor the ball was being held at.

Ouch. There was a sudden pain in my back and nether regions. I winced, and rubbed the spots. The pain abated after a little while, but something felt different.

Checking my watch, I realised it was getting close to midnight. That was when everyone was going to remove their masks. And I wanted to be near Princess to see exactly who she had been talking to earlier.

11:54. I scanned the ball for Princess. Something was itching in my belly and nether regions, but I ignored it. She was nowhere to be seen.

11:55. I clambered up onto a balcony to get a better view. At the time, I didn't notice how I suddenly seemed to be a lot more lithe and agile than usual.

11:56. I spotted Princess over by the doors. It wasn't too far. I could make it! I would catch my prey! . . . . . . . Okay, where did that come from? I slid down the banister and began mercilessly shoving my way through the crowd.

11:58. I sashayed over to Princess and smirked, coyly putting a finger to my mouth. "Remember me?" I questioned. "Oh yes, you were the person who I talked to earlier. I take it you wish to join my entourage?" Princess commented disinterestedly.

I smirked again, teasing her, "You wish, Polebutt,"

That clinched it. Princess gasped as usual, and fumed with anger. "Karly Kepnam?" she asked, incredulous, just as the the first chimes of the bell announcing midnight began to echo throughout the hall.

"You bet," I told her, reaching up and pulling the mask off. Except that last part didn't happen. The mask was somehow stuck on my face. I frowned, and tugged harder. It was like it had been superglued to my skin.

"I'll be back," I told her before she could formulate anything witty to insult me with, and dashed off towards the ladies room.

I locked myself in the bathroom, and was stunned by it's opulence. It looked to be a massive circular chamber, with black walls, floor and ceiling made of some sparkly black material. Could be obsidian, wouldn't surprise me. There was a single, gleaming white toilet in the middle, a sink made of the same material as the walls protruding from the wall near the door, and a towel rack nearby it.

I tried again, in the faint hope that it would have gotten itself open at this point. No dice, it was like it had been superglued to my face.

I folded my arms in exasperation and thought. I didn't exactly have glue remover in her pockets.

Then a sudden pain in the small of my back distracted me from the mask conundrum. I heard a tearing sound, and shuddered to think what could have caused it. I cursed the fact that there were no mirrors in the bathroom, and, making sure the door was locked, awkwardly began to remove the dress, but keeping my underclothes on. Very on.

I almost let out a shriek at what I saw as soon as I had removed my top. My chest, it was covered in pale pink fur! What was happening?

I tentatively reached behind me and felt my back. There were two little nubs just below my shoulderblades. Feathery nubs. Panicking, I reached up and felt what I could reach of my face. Phew. Still human - but for how long? What was I even becoming? What sort of creature had pink fur and wings?

I nervously reached behind me and discovered something that I had been dreading, yet was mostly unsurprised by. I had a frikkin' tail. And all three of my new limbs were steadily growing. I traced the spread of fur up my back from my tail to my wings, which were now each two feet long. Sighing in resignation, I removed my leggings and discovered the fur was spreading down my legs.

A pair of sudden, audible cracks were heard as my leg joints shifted and I collapsed forwards. I steadied myself on all fours, only realising what I was doing after I had assumed a cat-like position,

I must have been a sight by then. On all fours, pale pink and purple fur covering most of my body below the shoulders, wearing a ridiculous golden mask, and growing purple feathery wings and a tail.

I stiffened as the fur began to creep up my neck, not liking what was sure to follow this part. The fur reached my feet and I braced myself for the inevitable pain of my bones rearranging themselves into feline claws. Turning my sinuous body to inspect that area, I was mildly surprised to find that my tail was like a cat's, but had a long, rugged sort of fin along the lower half of it. Or, considering my current horizontal position, the back half of it. Congratulations, Karly, your entire lower body is that of a mutant cat.

I spotted something clumpy and black on the floor around my hands. That was my hair. My hair was falling out! Sighing in embarrassment, I couched and balanced my furry chest on the floor and reached up with my still-human arms (but who knew how long that would last) to feel my head. I wasn't too surprised to discover that my original black hair was gone, replaced by the fur. Or that my human ears had also vanished, and I was developing pink cat-like ears that perfectly matched the two little horns on the mask. My gums ached as my teeth sharpened into a carnivorous shape, as the fur finally covered my entire head, which immediately seemed flatter and more feline, with my jaw rapidly shrinking.

I helplessly watched as the last shreds of clothing fell off my body, but it wasn't like I had any need for that. I had lost everything I might have wanted to cover up. The fur spread down my arms, reforming my hands into paws that identically matched my feet.

I sighed in resignation, realising the changes had finished, and looked sadly over at my beautiful dress. Except that wasn't there anymore either. Instead of the pitiful remains of my dress, two golden, jewel-encrusted knuckledusters were sitting on the ground, and they looked like they would perfectly fit my new claws. I shrugged, as much as one can shrug without shoulders, and pulled them on surprisingly easily.

I reeled back, stunned, as a bright flash of light shone throughout the entire room. There was some kind of swirling pattern appearing beneath me, made entirely of blue-and-white light. I tried to move away, feeling more comfortable than I had any right to be on all fours, but the swirling vortex followed me. Quickly, I felt myself being slowly sucked into it, almost like it was quicksand. I struggled, trying to pull myself out of it, but no dice. I could only watch helplessly as I was pulled into the vortex.

And like that, I vanished from my world. The lock clicked itself open, my clothes vanished. Even the memories of everyone who had ever known me were altered. It was as if I had never existed. I never did know exactly how I knew this, or what happened that night, because the next thing I knew, I awakened in a cave. And yes, I was still a winged cat monster.

I moved to the edge of the cave, and saw something amazing. I was standing on a cliff. But there was no ground at the bottom. Instead, I seemed to be on an island floating in mid-air. And, looking around at the sky around me, I discovered there were hundreds, thousands, millions of other islands like this one, of all shapes and sizes. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

Then someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I wheeled around in shock, finding, to my surprise, a scantily clad anthropomorphic cat wearing jeans and a odd top that covered her breasts but left her stomach bare. "Excuse me, do you think you could give me a hand? Those guys are kinda trying to kill me again, and you don't want to be here when they get here," she told me, gesturing towards a ragtag group of, er, um, "Are those trolls?" I asked, shocked. Cali gave me an odd look. "Yes, and I'm a Mabu, and you're a sphinx. Now let's get moving!" she told me, starting to run again. I took another look at the trolls. They were brandishing various wrenches, guns and maces threateningly, and boy they were ugly. I decided it would be in my best interests to follow Cali.

A sphinx, huh? Didn't sound so bad.

I frowned as I saw Cali up ahead climbing into a hot air balloon. "Are you sure that'll be fast enough?" I questioned. "Relax, she's the fastest balloon in the Eastern West Quadrant of Skylands," Cali smiled as I jumped into the balloon and it took off, surprisingly quickly. "Skylands?" I questioned, doing my best to raise an eyebrow behind my mask. I had no idea whether or not I had eyebrows anymore, the mask was still being unremoveable. If that was a word.

Cali frowned. "You're not from here, are you?" she asked, and I shook my head. The cat-girl looked sympathetic. "Were you caught up in a rogue Portal too?" she questioned. I raised an eyebrow, before remembering that she couldn't see that and asked, "A what?"

"Here in Skylands, we have magical objects called Portals of Power that can transport things through space, and according to old legends, even time. But sometimes some sort of, er, temporary tear happens between here and some other world. It usually closes itself up within a few minutes, but, er, sometimes something gets sucked through the gap before it closes. I guess that's what happened to you. Oh, and I never got your name," she explained to me.

I frowned, about to say, "Karly," but something in me stopped that. Instead, I just smirked and told her, "Call me Scratch,"

A/N

A/N

**Okay, so a few days ago I was indulging in one of my guilty little pleasures; reading online transformation-based fiction. And I thought to myself, why doesn't anyone do stuff like this for Skylanders? Then, somewhat embarrassingly, I somehow totally forgot that I write fiction myself, and forgot all about the whole thing. But earlier today, I was using my new S1 Scratch figure and the thought randomly brought itself back to me. And this time I remembered my account on here. So I figured, what the heck? I'll give it a shot, and if I think it turns out well, I'll upload it, and if other people like it, I'll make it a habit. Sure, they'll probably be shorter than other stuff I write, but who cares? And yeah, this one is probably fairly long, I wanted it mostly focused to the actual transformation, but it didn't quite work out that way, and I ended up making it about four times as long as I originally planned. Don't expect all of them to be this long, but in any case, some probably will. I guess I just couldn't resist throwing in a bit of Princess, (hint, hint, we haven't seen the last of her) then I thought it would be bad to just end with Karly/Scratch looking out at Skylands from the cave so I threw in that bit with Cali. I'm too good at writing for my own good!**

**'Keep telling yourself that,'**

**Anyway, Gaiphe, obviously I probably won't be able to do robotic Skylanders, like Wind Up or Drill Sargent, or human-like Skylanders such as Stealth Elf, Flameslinger and Sprocket, but I think all the others are fair game. Although, there will always have to be a trigger, like Scratch's mask in this one (Because that's what the mask Karly got in this one was, Scratch's mask). So, like, a Terrafin one could be triggered by his golden knuckledusters, or a Stink Bomb one could be triggered by a shuriken, or maybe really bad perfume, I dunno. I would have done Spyro first but I just couldn't think of a reasonable trigger. I plan to do as many of these as I get inspiration for, but if you would like to see a particular one, tell me in the reviews! And no PMs!**

**Also, a little idea was that I could make some of these trans-gender, like, say, a guy turning into Whirlwind, or a girl into Sunburn or something. Whaddya think of that idea? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Finally, haven't decided for sure yet, but next up is Cynder! Y'now, unless someone makes a request for another Skylander that I think I'll be able to do well. Peace!**


	2. Whirlwind

Ch. 2: Whirlwind

I smiled as I cast my eyes over the rows and rows of figurines. My name was Maximilian L. Tasnayf, and I, well, I was a collector. Of mythical creatures.

There were so many amazing yet underappreciated species of fantastic being out there. Sure, the famous and popular ones were dragons, phoenixes, werewolves, vampires and unicorns/pegasi, and to a lesser extent griffins, sphinxes and the like. Then there were the ones that were all but unheard of, such as kitsunes, succubi, and sea serpents. But popularity didn't matter to me. I collected them all.

But the ones that I was most interested in were the hybrids. It was possible to create fusions between two species of mythic creature. That was just unusual, and not done most of the time. So whenever I could get my hands on one, I took advantage of it.

I was home alone at the time. My parents were both at some big work conference and wouldn't be back for several hours. I was an only child. But that didn't matter to me. My collection was the most important thing in my life.

Trailing my hand along the shelf, looking at each and every one in turn, I picked one up at random. Ahh, this was one of my favourites. A unicorn done in the likeness of an old legend. I picked it up and lovingly caressed the painted stone.

Yes, the stone. It, and all of the others in my collection, were statues. Figurines. Obviously we weren't talking real-life mythical creatures here. Most humans believed they didn't exist, but I was sure that somehow, someday, I would find them. And when I did, I would show all the losers at school and in my neighbourhood who mocked me for having interests such as these. I would show them that I had been right all along, and see how they liked it.

There was a break along two sides of this particular statue. I smiled, reminiscing on how this particular statue's story had come to be.

X

"Ahh, yes, I remember this one," the shopkeeper, an elderly Chinese man who was surely not long for this world, had conversationally told me. "It's incomplete. It was originally a four-part statue of a dragon, a phoenix, a unicorn and, er, um, I forget what the fourth part was, but anyway, they were all encircling each other, meant to symbolise Yin and Yang. But supposedly the statue was broken up many centuries ago, because it was reputed to have some kind of magical power. The dragon has been passed down through my family for many generations. I wish that I could continue the tradition, but alas, I am childless, and cannot pass it down to my children. But you," the elderly man pointed at me then, "I can sense something different about you. Maybe you will be able to reunite the four parts of the statue someday. Or maybe you won't. What does a foolish old man such as me know about such things?" He had broken off into wheezing, coughing laughter then, before continuing.

"Either way, I believe that it was destined to come to you. That's why I want you to have it," the old man had smiled at the younger me, pushing the statue half towards me. I had immediately pulled out my wallet and asked, "Really? H-h-how much do you want for it?" But the shopkeeper shook his head and laughed again, and waved away Max's money. "I know I do not have much longer in this world, what use do I have for your money? It's yours, dear boy, dear Max," Max had thought something off about this sentence, but couldn't work out what. "Just promise me that you will keep it safe, and should you ever unlock the power that resides inside it, you will keep it safe from those who would do ill with it,"

I had eagerly promised, and he had presented me with a small bag for me to carry the statue in, as it had the proportions of a cricket bat to the young me at the time.

A few days later, I had returned to the site of the shop. But, when I got there, I was stunned to see that it had vanished, replaced by, of all things, a pet grooming salon. I had almost gone in to ask what had happened to the shop that was there before, but a plaque on the door stopped me. It read; "Been here since 1901" Somewhat absurdly, there was a sign beneath it that read "And proud of it!"

I had frowned and returned home. And if was only then that I realised what had been strange. The old man had called me by name. Yet I had never told him what my name was.

This was what made me so certain that magic actually did exist after all. The power the elderly shopkeeper had talked about, plus the way he had known my name without me telling him, made me sure that there was something supernatural about the whole thing.

X

Ever since, I'd been looking for the other three statues. Online, in op shops and craft fairs, antique stores, but nothing. I had never seen hide nor hair of any statue that matched the curious description of my favourite unicorn.

It was an impressive sight. The two sides of the cube-like base that weren't jagged cracks were smooth, sculpted lines and ridges in gold paint with a silver lining in places that protruded, a sort that one would expect to find in ancient architecture, with what I believed to be a pair of genuine opal stones set into the sides. The top, where the actual unicorn was, had a sort of grassy emerald green plain that was so intricately detailed that when I ran my fingers over it it was almost like real grass. There was a strange cavity in the corner between the two jagged edges, which, I presumed, would be a complete cubic hole when all four pieces were reunited. A sort of bulge ran from the corner of the cavity to the unicorn itself, almost like a power conduit. This had led me to believe that there were actually five pieces to the statue, not the four the old man had told me about.

And the unicorn itself. It was beautiful. It's fur was a soft, sky blue, it's hooves as white as clouds. It's horn was every colour of the rainbow, and it's long, flowing tail that curved around it's body and nearly reached it's flank. It, no, she, I reminded myself, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Everything else in my collection paled compared to her. I lovingly caressed the smooth curves of the stone figure. More than anything, I wished I could be like that. That I could be one of the creatures of legend.

My foot caught a fold in the carpet.

Panicking, I shouted "WHOA!" as I fell to the ground and, seemingly in almost slow motion, the ancient, precious statue fell to the shag carpet-encased floor of my bedroom and shattered into several pieces. I felt like I could cry. That statue had been the most important thing in my life, and now, it was gone.

But wait, what's that?

In the middle of the wreckage of the old figure, a new one stood. I reached out and picked it up, and felt what almost seemed to be a jolt of electricity coursing through my hand, along my arm, and into my body. I turned away from the wreckage if the statue for two reasons, so that I could study the new appearance and so that I wouldn't have to look at the ruins of my pride and joy.

This one was even more beautiful than the others. It depicted some form of dragon, I was sure, but what kind of dragon had a unicorn horn and feathers? It was a hybrid, I was certain. But the distinguishing feature of the little statuette that must have been inside the unicorn statue all this time and no one knew about it, was that it was made almost entirely of some kind of white crystal or diamond, with deep, blue lapis lazuli eyes. It was standing on some kind of base of clouds made of the same substance. The hybrid figurine had a unicorn horn on a head that looked almost vaguely human-sized, but with none of the human hair, ears or facial features, which had been replaced with almost disproportionate eyes, a petite little snout, and what almost looked like a small, hooked beak. It had a body that was basically identical to that of a normal juvenile dragon, but with the obscene oddity of having feathered wings, similar to those of a griffin or pegasus. The tail of the strange hybrid creature seemed to be feathered too, as I could feel as I ran my fingers over it.

Behind me, I frowned as I heard a series of cracks. Dreading what I was sure I was about to see, I turned around - and was stunned to see the entire statue reassembled perfectly, as if it had never been broken in the first place. I continued to frown, and wondered if I had imagined the whole thing, but one look at the crystalline figure in my hand disproved that. Was it magic? I remembered what the old man had told me about an ancient power within the statue. Maybe this was it.

Wait. I had always rather liked word puzzles. An ancient power WITHIN the statue. The crystalline figure I was still holding had been within the statue. Could this be the power the old man was talking about? And I had felt a burst of energy or something like that come from the statue and into my body, so, it had transmitted some or all of its power into me? What was that going to do?

Like I had said before, I had my fingers crossed for transformation into a mythical beast of some kind.

A stinging pain suddenly enveloped my eyes. Carefully putting the figure down, I rubbed them with the back of my thumb knuckles until the pain went away. Picking the figure up again, I squinted and made out something that had been unnoticeable before. There was something scratched into the base, near the beast's left forepaw. I rushed, careful not to trip this time, over to my analysis table, which I had personally constructed out of an old vanity mirror and make-up dresser, and equipped with a microscope, halogen lights and several other pieces of equipment.

I squinted through the microscope and made out that the scratches spelt a single word; Whirlwind. I lifted my head from the piece of scientific equipment and, before I could question the significance of the scratch, I caught sight of my own reflection in the mirror. My eyes had become completely different. The pupils had become far wider, and changed from black to a very deep blue. My irises, which had been a greenish-gray before, had become smaller, giving my pupils more definition, and changed to a light, cerulean blue. The sclera, which was, and had always been in all known mammalian species, white, of my eyes had become a deep ocean-blue. Many people would have thought that cause for concern.

I practically jumped for joy. "I'm becoming some kind of mythical creature! This is my greatest dream come true! But which one? What am I transforming into?"

Then my rebellious, haphazard thoughts returned to the engraving on the crystal statue. "Whirlwind," I said out loud. Then a near unbearable pain ensued from my spine and shoulder blades as my muscles contracted, reformed, and new bones burst forth - completely ruining my shirt. I collapsed to the ground in pain, unable to remain standing under the onslaught of pain-inducing transformation.

After a few moments, the pain lessened to the point where Iwas capable of standing up once more, and looking in the mirror again.

I gasped. Extending from my spine, a little below my shoulder blades, were a pair of beautiful, massive, cerulean-blue-and-white, feathery wings. I was overjoyed to discover that I could move them at will - indeed, they were surprisingly dexterous. But a slight problem was that they were so large. They were too big to properly fold into my body, so they sort of awkwardly hung off my back, extending out several feet, and when I tried to fully extend them to their complete length, I found that I could only barely do so by moving out into the corridor of my house, and they had to be at least eighteen feet long. Surely.

I realised, correctly, that my new growth had been triggered by me saying the word 'Whirlwind' out loud. Perhaps more changes could be triggered the same way. Experimentally, I said the apparent 'trigger' out loud again, "Whirlwind,"

Nothing happened.

Shrugging, I lay on my bed, on my stomach, as my newly developed wings made it too awkward to lie any other way, and decided to content myself with being patient and waiting for the changes to come. My shirt was becoming really uncomfortable with the new wings, so I dug a pair of heavy-duty scissors out of my school bag and, being really careful not to touch any of my feathers, awkwardly reached behind me and cut away the remnants of my shirt. Thinking for a second, I pulled off my socks too, but left my pants and undergarments on. I doubted I would have a need for decency much longer, but I still did at present, and I refused to deprive myself of that for the time being.

After a couple of minutes with no change, I pulled out a book, but was unable to focus on it. My new wings were restless, they kept lolling up and down and twitching.

I moved back to the central corridor of my house and thrust them wide again, in hopes that it would help. It didn't, but it did help me realise what the strange urge that was tugging at my mind was.

I was feeling the urge to fly.

Pain suddenly spiked through my chest. I looked down and watched as my nipples became a little more protruded, and soft white fur covered my chest and stomach. The white fur spread all over my chest and stomach, but as it passed the corners to the sides of my body, it became blue, like the majority of my wings. Using the mirror to keep track, I watched, excited, as the fur spread all over my upper body, meet in itself between my wings but stopping it's downward progress at the lower reaches of my hips. I almost went cross-eyed as it covered my shoulders but stopped at my forearms. Looking in the mirror, it had also stopped at the base of my neck, but completely covered my shoulders. It was like I was wearing a fur shirt. Except for the obvious problem of the wings.

I flexed my wings a little more, and ran my hands through the fur of my chest. Wow, that felt good. Apparently whatever I was becoming rather enjoyed belly rubs.

I winced as a sudden searing pain in my nether regions as something shifted down there. Then I felt a vaguely ticklish sensation, and, hastily pulling my pants off before they could be ruined in the same way my shirt had been, discovered a rather strange growth of feathers that stretched down to my mid-thighs. Experimentally, I moved the muscles in the region, and the tail, my tail, moved by itself. I grinned, ecstatic at the new development.

But, looking down, an extremely odd sight presented itself. My shirtless, furry chest seemed to have developed nipples, similar to those of a female animal. But I was male. Right?

Wrong. I now realised the reason of the excruciating pain I had felt in my nether regions. I, Maximilian L. Tasnayf, was now female. The male defining parts if my body had vanished, replaced by some variation of the female versions that no doubt matched whatever creature I was transforming into.

I flicked my tail, ecstatic about the new growths. The gender change had been unexpected, but it was hardly the worst possible side effect. And, seeing the way my body was changing thus far, with comparison to some of the figures, I was going to be quite an attractive adolescent dragonoid. Or whatever I was becoming.

Returning to my mirror, I discovered that while I had been growing a tail and changing gender, the white fur had snuck between my legs and to the base of my tail, and the blue fur had begun spreading down my legs. An uncomfortable itching alerted me to the fact that it was spreading down my arms too. For however much longer they would be arms.

The mirror then revealed the fur also spreading up my neck towards my head, the former of which also seemed to be lengthening. I winced as a massive headache came upon me as my hair began falling out, which was awkward, and the fur continued to cover the rest of my body. I felt my head, and realised that my ears were shrinking back into my skull, and new, longer, almost rabbit-like ears appeared, coming from a point higher up and closer to the back of my head. Then, feeling the fur finally reach my hands, I watched in ecstatic fascination as my fingers fused and my fingernails sharpened into claws, leaving me with three-toed claws for hands. Looking down, I could see that the same thing had happened to my feet.

I suddenly realised my sense of smell had become far sharper, and I watched the fur spread across my face in the mirror as my nose and mouth slightly elongated into a sort of little hooked beak. It was incredible.

But at that point, my headache moved to the front of my head, just above my eyes, and, coupled with a searing pain that had sprung up out of nowhere in my leg joints, hips and chest, it was too much. I collapsed to the ground, luckily landing on my, er, breasts?, avoiding an uncomfortable impact between the ground and my fragile wings, and everything went black.

X

Smell returned to me before sight did. It was amazing to me at the time how I had never realised how many wonderful and interesting scents there were, even in a place as mundane as my bedroom. The polished wood of the ceiling, the paint on the walls, the crusted shag of the carpet and - eww. Since when has modelling paint smelt so disgusting?

The smell jarred me back to reality, and I realised I was lying on the ground, facing forwards. For a moment I wondered what had happened, why my senses had become so acute, then it all came flooding back to me. The mysterious figure, the magic, the transformation into some kind of feathery beast.

I shook my head, aware of my new, rabbit-like ears bouncing around behind me, and stood up. Something was different, I seemed more low to the ground than usual.

Then I realised I was standing on all fours, and that it had become perfectly natural for me to do so.

Still, despite my lengthened neck, which had bent itself backwards so that I naturally looked forwards despite my horizontal body, my head now only came to where my waist had been before.

Meaning I was too short to see the mirror. I tried to crane my head around to see myself, but, awkwardly, my somewhat oversized wing got in the way. Then I had an idea. My mother had a floor-to-ceiling mirror in her bedroom.

I bounded down the corridor, literally bounded, on all fours I seemed to have a sort of loping, skipping gait when I wanted to move quickly, and, carefully positioning my wings so that they wouldn't get stuck in the doorway, went into my mother' room and, awkwardly reaching up to the closet door's handle, realised I was too short to reach it.

The next couple of minutes involved uncomfortably balancing on my hind legs, and leaning on a chair for support, while simultaneously dragging said chair over to the closet. I finally managed to push it into place, before carefully perching myself on top of it and pulling the door open. That was when I saw myself in the mirror, my transformation complete.

Holy crud, I looked beautiful.

I jumped down from the chair towards the mirror, using my back legs to carelessly push the chair away. I had a very good question at that time. What the heck was I?

In addition to my already-noted changes, my body had become thinner and more cylindrical. My eyes had at least tripled in size, and my entire body was covered in either fur or feathers. But, most oddly of all, I had a silver-white unicorn's horn protruding from my forehead. This literally made no sense. There was no species of mythical creature with my features.

So I had to be a hybrid. Awesome! But between what? Unicorn or Alicorn was definitely in there somewhere, and as for the other half, griffin? Sphinx? I couldn't tell. Still, as girl dragonoid beings went, I was pretty sure I looked absolutely gorgeous. Even though it might take a while getting used to being a girl.

But that didn't solve the question of what now. Odds were, everyone around here would think of me as a monster and try to capture or kill me, so I couldn't stay around here. No way would my parents understand the whole thing, and even if they did, what would they do?

Slower than before, I walked back to my room. Interestingly enough, when I was trying to move quickly, I had a sort of bounding, leaping gait, but when I was moving at a normal speed, it was more like how humans walked. Except, obviously, on all fours.

I repeated the awkward process of pulling a chair over to the dresser to get the figure down. An interesting fact was that I now had the exact same shape as the figure, just, well, coloured, and alive.

My gaze felt pulled to the stone figure that had started all of this. And I frowned, noticing that the two opal crystals on the intact sides were glowing and flashing. Next thing I knew, some kind of swirling vortex had appeared in the floor of my room. And the statue, my pride and joy, was being sucked in.

Without a moment's thought, obeying instincts I didn't know I had, I sprang through the air, partway extending my wings, and grasped the statue in all four claws. Beating my wings, which I could somehow extend fully now despite the fact that the room was too small, I tried to lift it up.

Not only did it not budge from the vortex, it began sinking faster, pulling me with it.

In mere moments, me, the large statue and the smaller one that I still clutched in my mouth, which had come oddly naturally to me, had vanished through the vortex. And with that, I was gone from Earth, never to return.

X

For the second time in as many hours, I woozily opened my eyes and wondered where I was, and for the second time, it all came flooding back to me moments later. I was in a jungle or forest of some kind. My newly enhanced sense of smell told me that there were no sentient species here. Either way, the trees and vines and stuff were too think for me to take flight, so I was walking for now.

I carefully balanced the larger statue on my back and grasped the smaller one in my mouth, which, again, felt oddly natural, and began making my way through the jungle.

After a rather short trek, I came to the edge of the jungle. Which, of course, had to be the edge of a cliff. But the view totally made up for it. I was standing on one of an infinite sea of floating islands. I could sit here and look at the view forever.

But, I thought to myself, breaking myself out of my trance, I do need to find civilisation of some kind sooner or later, and that island looks like it has a village on it. Of a fashion. It looked to be populated with, er, unicorns? Huh. Well, I'm pretty sure I was part unicorn, so, hopefully that'll work out well.

Trusting my instincts, I extended my wings and, catching an air current, glided down to the island, keeping the statue perfectly balanced on my back the whole while.

The village was strange. All of the houses seemed to be bungalows, and there were no stairs, just ramps. I saw several unicorns, alicorns and pegasi trotting around, but none like me, which reinforced my opinion that I had become a hybrid.

I heard oddly loud clopping of hooves in front of me, and looked up to find a quartet of equine mythical beasts. One was a female pegasus, a male pegasus, and two female unicorns, both younger. Due to my smaller body, they were a good foot taller than me.

The female pegasus leered at me. It was an ugly sight, one that I immediately disliked. "Well, well, look who's back in town. Surprised to see your ugly mug in these parts after what we did to you last time,"

Now I was just confused. What was she talking about?

My confusion had evidently registered on my face because she sneered and continued, "What? Don't you remember what happened last time you were around here?"

One of the unicorns nudged her at that point and apparently tried to whisper, but failed as I could still hear her, "Uh, Frange, this is a different one. The other hybrid had white-and-silver fur and feathers, this one's blue-and-white,"

Frange, as I had just discovered her name was, did a sort of horse-shrug. "Does it matter? One half-blood abomination, another, all the same to me. Either way, this pathetic half-breed scum is worthless,"

In that instant, I grasped what she meant. Apparently, to her, hybrids like me were basically worthless. In other words, she was being racist. I had never been great at dealing with bullies at school. And racist ones were even worse. Luckily, back when I was human, I had been a fast runner in times of need.

I really hoped that transcribed over to my new body.

Frange leant over, resting her head on the neck of the male standing next to her. It was obvious that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She nuzzled his cheek, and asked, "What do you think, Stryker? What should we do with this half-blood scum?"

The cruel, sadistic smirk on Stryker's face told me everything I needed or wanted to know about his plans. Without waiting for his response, I high-tailed it out of there.

Beating my wings, I rushed back down the street, to the edge of the island. The clopping of hooves told me that Stryker and Frange, at least, were on my tail. I couldn't help but chuckle at the accuracy of the metaphor, considering I actually had a tail right now, despite my situation..

I could never really say how I had done it, but in one fluid movement, I spread my wings and jumped off the edge of the island, pulling a flip and transferring the larger statue into my claws, still grasping the smaller one with my beaky mouth, before gliding down, below the island I had arrived on. I don't know how, but I could sense the wind behind me, alerting me to the fact that the two were still chasing me.

And then, I don't know how, but a storm seemingly developed out of nowhere, right in front of me. I wheeled about, thinking I was caught between a rock and a hard place, but realised something odd. The storm felt inviting, almost safe, like a refuge that no one would be able to penetrate,

My draconic instincts hadn't steered me wrong yet. So I smiled grimly, and, wheeling about again, plunged into the storm.

Almost immediately, I found myself landing on some kind of platform made out of cloud, condensed to the point where it was solid enough for me to walk on.

I wondered what the two pegasi were doing, and, almost immediately some kind of one-way hole cleared in the storm, and I could see them perfectly.

"Lousy bitch," Frange whined to her boyfriend. "She's just lucky this storm came along," Stryker added, venom in his voice. "YOU HEAR ME, YOU WORTHLESS HALF-BLOOD BASTARD?!" Frange shouted, clearly unhinged. "THIS STORM WON'T HIDE YOU FOREVER! YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU SOONER OR LATER!" And with that, they both turned and flew away,

I sighed. Hopefully there weren't many people like that around here. I was a legendary creature, I'm pretty sure I managed to create this storm personally by myself, and beyond that, I was a cute girl. So why did I feel like I was doing worse than I had ever before?

I took a few peeks out through the storm. There didn't seem to be an end to the sea of floating Islands, it seemed to be basically infinite. Surely, somewhere out there there was a place where a dragon hybrid girl like myself could be liked?

I jumped as I unexpectedly heard someone behind me. This was my storm, no one else should be able to get in here!

"Uh, excuse me? Is something wrong?"

**A/N**

**A/N**

**And a cliffhanger! Believe it or not, there is an overarching plot between all of these shorts. It just doesn't have as much of a complicated one as my other works. And no, this is a standalone fiction and is completely unrelated to everything else I do.**

**And yeah, I'll give a prize to anyone who can figure out who is intruding on Whirlwind. The other four parts of the statue Max had that made him Whirlwind are gonna be seen later, in different TFs. Okay, I only thought up the whole thing because I had no idea what to use for triggers for Whirlwind and a couple of others I won't reveal yet. Anyway, I tried to make this one more centric to the actual transformation, how do you think I did?**

**Oh, and if you didn't notice, Tasnayf, Max's surname, is an anagram of 'Fantasy'. Thought that was a nice little touch. And holy shirt, I just realised this actually turned out to be the longest chapter I have ever done, at 5,261 words. Wow. Peace!**


End file.
